Abstract The Charies Drew University (CDU) UCLJ\ Cancer Center Partnership proposes to develop an outreach program designed to promote cancer prevention and control, and improve the quality of life and cancer-related outcomes among minority and socioeconomically disadvantaged populations. The Outreach Program will primarily focus on providing knowledge transfer activities[unreadable]a two-way transfer of knowledge, ideas, concerns, expertise, and results between academia, healthcare providers, lay community, government, and other stakeholders[unreadable]to disseminate current evidence-based knowledge from academia to community and experience-based knowledge from community to academia. The proposed CDU Outreach Program will build upon the cancer community outreach programs existing at UCLA and the current community outreach activities at CDU. The Outreach Program was designed and will be co-directed by Keith Norris at CDU, Dr. Roshan Bastani and Dr. Annette Maxwell at UCLA-JCCC, and Loretta Jones of Healthy African-American Families (HAAF), a community-based organization. Specifically the Outreach program at CDU will include community-partnered participatory research (CPPR) principles, a community-academic model developed by Loretta Jones and Keith Norris. The CPPR approach ensures that the core tenets of partner equity in CBPR are embedded, as distinguished from academic designed or community-placed research, both of which are valuable approaches but are not partner equity projects. Dr. Norris and Ms. Jones have been successful in using this model in the areas of depression, diabetes, preterm health, and kidney disease. Using the CPPR model, the Partnership will foster cancer outreach and knowledge transfer. CPPR's partnering processes will be used to provide cancer outreach to community, disseminate cancer research findings, and cultivate ongoing community-academic cancer research. The Partnership is positioned perfectly to stimulate cancer prevention, early detection, and control in the community using the CPPR model. The Specific aims for the cancer outreach program are: Specific Aim 1: Community engagement: Integrate community participation with ongoing research at UCLA and CDU (including student research projects and proposed pilot and full projects in the U54); Specific Aim 2: CBPR: Enhance community and university capacity and relationships to support cancer education, information dissemination, and cancer prevention and control; Specific Aim 3: CBPR: Provide knowledge transfer activities to disseminate current evidence-based cancer control knowledge from academia to community and experience-based knowledge from community to academia;and Specific Aim 4: CPPR: Generate shared community partnered research projects including active engagement in research design, implementation, data analysis, manuscripts, policy recommendations, and dissemination strategies to address cancer disparities in South Los Angeles.